The invention relates to a rotary drilling tool whose speed of penetration into hard ground is improved by the addition of a percussion device.
A tool of this type has already been proposed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,794. However the percussion device disclosed has the disadvantage that it is complex in construction.